Life of the Uchiha
by Snow Queen 09
Summary: Read about the average lives of the not so average Uchiha's


Life of the Uchiha

**Oo----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oO**

**Author **Reiko Tsuchirou

**Anime/ Manga **Naruto

**Characters/ Pairing **Uchiha Itachi x Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke x OC

**Genre **Romance/Humor

**Type **Chapters… How many? Don't know.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Naruto and I never will::cries::

**Oo-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oO**

_**Uchiha Estate**_—

"Mmhm…" mumbled a very tired rosette girl as she lay in her husband's arms. The sun peaked through the small crack in the shades, waking up the rosette in an unkind fashion. "Damn sun, go away… I want to slee—zzz…zzz…" the rosette started to say but was cut off by sleep again and wandered into slumber land.

---

_**Itachi's Point of View—**_

I noticed that my wife stirred in my arms and tried to block out the sunlight. I mentally chuckled at her attempts and wrapped my arms tighter around her. I felt her steady heart beat as she dozed back into the dream filled sleep.

-

We woke up only 1 hour later to the soft mumbles of our eldest daughter and young son. Our eldest daughter, Makoto, was like me but looked a lot like her mother. Where as our son Ryou, has my looks and my attitude, and thus making him popular with the girls at the academy. He never really cared much for the girls and only was nice to few girls and a couple boys that didn't bother him as much.

-

Two of the girls that he didn't mind was, Naruto's daughter, Ichigo, who was an extremely shy girl, very sweet though and Yuzuki, who was Neji's eldest daughter and very talented and like her mother, very good with weapons. Another girl that didn't bother Ryou was the Nara twins, Shiori and Kari. The rest of the girls either had a crush on Makoto's teammate, Daiki, who was Neji's eldest or didn't really like him.

---

_**Normal Point of View—**_

"**Okaasan**, **Otoutosan**! Time to get up!" shouted the youngest, Ryou, who was apparently irritated. "Ryou-**baka**! Do you have to be so loud in the morning?!" Makoto shouted from the bathroom as she brushed her hair. Itachi sighed and gently shook his wife's shoulder and leaned down to whisper, "Wake up Sakura, time to get up".

-

Sakura groaned and said, her voice muffled, "Meh, I don't wanna! You can't make me! So Nah!" Itachi sighed and thought, _'I married her why?'_ and then he heard his wife sneeze and smirked. "Mou! You're thinking about me! AGAIN! What dirty thoughts do you have this time?" Sakura said, sitting up and pouting at her smirking husband. Itachi leaned in and growled huskily into her ear, "I'm thinking of many things I could do to you…".

-

Sakura blushed deeply and was about to get out of bed to start breakfast, when her husband pulled her back in and started to nip at her neck. "Mm. Why don't you stay in bed where you and I can spend a long while together… doing, _things_ that will make you scream" Itachi said, while his wife moaned as he continuously nipped and licked at her neck and collar.

-

"Otouto! Okaa! I have to go to training! Ja ne!" shouted Makoto as they heard the door slam. "AGH! **Onee**-baka!, WAIT FOR ME!, **Ja ne** Okaa! Otou! See you later, **OI**! WAIT UP!" Ryou shouted as he once again, slammed the door. The two winced and sighed mentally and Sakura's inner popped in,** "Cha! Now that our kiddies are gone! Let's have that fun Ita-kun mentioned!"**. Sakura sweat dropped and said to her inner, _"Okay, we should have learned to stop falling in love with an Uchiha once Sasuke left… but this is ridiculous". _Her inner puffed out her chest and said, **"We can't seem to resist 'em! Besides, who would want to? Certainly not us!"**.

-

Sakura mentally shrugged and turned to her husband and smiled coyly. Her husband caught her grin and smirked. "You will take me up on my offer, yes?" He asked, licking her ear as his grip on her waist tightened and in turn Sakura encircled her arms around her husband's strong neck. And with that, the two continued their activities and all you could hear, if you were far away enough, you could hear faint screams and moans coming from the estate.

---

_**At the Academy—**_

"Ryou-kun!" shouted an over excited fan girl, which caused Ryou to flinch and sigh mentally at his curse. "Ryou-kun! I love you!" screeched Ayuki, who was Ami's daughter and seemed that she got her started on loving an Uchiha because of their looks and strength. Ayuki hugged Ryou from behind and giggled and kept saying as Ryou tried to pry her off of his shoulders, "Mou, silly Ryou-kun! You're just shy!"

-

"Ayuki-**gaki**, leave my cousin alone, don't you think you're a little to heavy for him? I mean you do weigh more then him, is that unnatural for a girl to weigh that much?" a girl said as her twin stood beside her and sighed. Ryou's twin cousins are Sumiko and Hana; they were the same age as him and helped him fend off the fan girls.

-

Ayuki giggled fan girlishly and said to Sumiko, "You're just jealous that I _actually _have a boy to follow after. Not like you, who is _dogging _for Kei-kun's attention— AH! You evil little—" Hana sighed and thought, _'No wonder why he is popular, he got uncles looks... ::sigh:: Hey, but it is so fun to mess with these girls…'._

-

Ayuki struggled to get out of Hana's grip, which didn't loosen very much. "Don't you dare try it baka, she is way stronger then you and you know it" Sumiko said as she watched her twin hold Ayuki off the ground about 1 foot and giggled every now and then watching Ayuki swing and kick air as Hana, sighed boredly and said, "Give up, Ryou-**nii **will never date you".

-

Ayuki smiled smugly and said, her arms crossed over her chest, "Of course he will! He is just to shy to ask me! Isn't that right Ryou-kun?". Ryou was about to answer with a retort, but the school door opened and Iruka said, sighing, "Hana-san, set Ayuki-san down so I can start class".

-

Hana said to her teacher, "But Iruka-**sensei**, I was having fun… Oh well, I will". With that said, Hana let Ayuki go, none to gentle might I say. "Mou! Ryou-kun, Why didn't you—" Ayuki started to say, when Iruka cut her off, "Back to your seat Ayuki-san. Now".

---

_**Training Grounds with Makoto's team—**_

-

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?" whined Kaito, who was Naruto's eldest son. "Kaito-baka, I suggest you stop asking me or I will hurt you severely, I don't care what Hokage-sama says" Makoto said, sighing as she leaned on the bridge next to Daiki, who shook his head at his cousin.

-

"Miss me you three?" said the all to familiar voice of the ever famous perverted copy nin, Hatake Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, why were you so late? Please don't make up an excuse again" Makoto said, glaring at Kaito, who cowered behind Daiki. "Kakashi-sensei, s-stop Makoto-chan from hurting-g me-e!" Kaito said, still cowering.

-

"Sorry, no can do Kaito, even if you are the Hokage's son. Face her on your own, but not today…" Kakashi said, a sweat drop on his forehead. The three looked at their sensei in question and Kakashi sighed mentally before replying, "I, meaning me. Have an S-rank mission, so you have the day off, Well Ja ne".

-

With that Kakashi disappeared and Daiki said, walking off, "Come on Kaito-dono, let's go, okaa is cooking dinner tonight and I think its dango". Kaito followed his cousin, leaving Makoto alone on the training grounds.

-

Makoto shrugged and decided, "Might as well go home, nothing else to do except train with Otou-san". Makoto then walked off the training grounds and walked towards the Uchiha estate.

---

_**Uchiha Estate—**_

-

"What?! What do you mean He's on a mission!" shouted a very angry rosette named Sakura. Makoto plugged her ears and mentally winced at her mothers screech. "Sakura-san, please don't get to irrational! Please calm do—" Hotaru, the aunt said, frantically trying to calm a raging Sakura down.

-

"Okaa! Calm down please! I'm sure Otou has a reason for going on a mission!" Makoto said, grabbing her mother's raging arms. Her aunt Hotaru said, doing the same, "You're mother knows about that, it's just that she found out I'm pregnant again and Sasuke left with out knowing on a mission to Wind country that will last about 2 to 3 months! She is worried about me!".

-

"I'm going to be an auntie! YAY!" her mother suddenly shouted calming down instantly. Makoto and Hotaru looked at her in confusion and sweat dropped mentally. "Oh and Mako-chan is going to be a big sister again, Itachi-is going to be happy!" Sakura suddenly said, which caused Makoto's eyes to widen momentarily before turning her head to her mother and saying—

-

"Me? A big sister?". Sakura shook her head happily and went to have tea with the equally shocked Hotaru, who just followed her numbly.

-

"Wow, another sibling to deal with" said a voice from the door, Makoto looked and saw her little brother and cousins standing there. Makoto snapped out of her trance and stood up. "Mou, you idiots! Okaa is going to be ordering US around until Otou and jii-san get back from the 2 month mission!" Makoto said as she walked past her cousins and brother into the kitchen.

-

"Wait! What do you mean 2 months?! You can't be serious!" Sumiko whined as she followed her elder cousin. "You can't be serious! Are you **ane**-san?" Sumiko continued to follow her elder cousin, who was getting annoyed with her whining. "YES! I am absolutely serious, now go bother okaa!" Makoto said, fuming angrily upstairs, shutting the door in Sumiko's face.

-

"Ryou-nii, Why is it that we are the only calm ones here?" Hana asked as she pulled out a glass and some juice from the fridge and shelf. Ryou shrugged and said, "Don't know, all I know is that we are going to be taking care of them until Otou and Jii-san are home from their mission". Hana shrugged and walked out onto the patio, where her mother and aunt were talking. "Okaa is it true that you and Oba are having another baby?". Sakura replied, giggling, "Yep!". She smiled at her niece and pulled her into a hug.

-

Hana sighed as Ryou and Sumiko snickered at her and ran away before she could hurt them. "Oba! Let me go!" Hana said, whining as she struggled to get out of her aunts grip. "Oops! I guess I don't know my own strength… eheh. I'm going to give him a talk about abandoning a pregnant woman!" Her aunt said, scolding air.

-

"Give whom a talk?" said the familiar voice of her brother in law, who appeared at the doorway. "Sasuke! Ahh.. no one!" Sakura said, blushing slightly. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his ex teammate and sister in law. Sakura pouted and asked, "Where is your brother?!" Sasuke shrugged and pointed behind him. Itachi appeared behind him and walked over to his wife and niece. He kneeled in front of Sakura and whispered, "What is it that you want to tell me Sakura?".

-

Hotaru and Sakura looked at each other before saying, "We're …uh… Pregnant… again". Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other before Itachi turned his gaze back at his wife. "Hmm… figured as much, I was pretending not to know until now" was Itachi's reply as he stood up and leaned on the post, his arms crossed across his chest.

-

Hotaru looked at her husband, who was smirking smugly with his eyes closed. "Sasuke-kun! You and Itachi-san did this on purpose!" Hotaru said, glaring at her smirking husband. Sakura piped in, "You did this so that our hormones would—" She stopped and realized what she was about to say and blushed a deep crimson. Reisuke, Sasuke's eldest came in and asked, "Who's going where?".

-

"Ano… Makoto and Reisuke and go to your Uncle Neji and Aunt TenTen's place, Oh and Makoto will drop Ryou and The twins at Naruto's place for a couple nights, I'm sure they will understand…" Hotaru said with a nervous gulp as she noticed her husbands lustful look. Reisuke nodded in understanding and went to get his cousins and little sisters.

-

"Oi, Makoto, We're spending the week at Aunt TenTen's and Uncle Neji's for 1 week, kay? Go get the little gaki's and tell them to pack for Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata's" Reisuke said as he waited for his cousin's reply. "Alright, hold on, I'm coming" Makoto said as she opened the door, her suitcase in her arms.

-

"Gaki's **ichi, ni, and san**! Report now!" Reisuke and Makoto shouted, and the three gaki's also known, as Sumiko, Hana, and Ryou were standing before their siblings, looking at them with their backpacks at their sides. "Ready you three?" Reisuke asked, looking at his twin sisters and young cousin. They all nodded and said, "Aunt Hinata and Uncle Naruto?"

-

Reisuke and Makoto nodded and watched as they formed the hand signs and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Reisuke and Makoto looked at each other before nodding and disappearing.

---

_**Naruto and Hinata's home…**_

-

"Well, now that you have explained the situation, you are more then welcome to stay," Hinata said, stepping aside to let the 3 Uchiha's step through. Ryou spotted Ichigo and waved, who was blushing and walked away with Ryou following. Sumiko followed her cousin and Hana just looked around and went into the living room to read.

-

A sigh was heard as Naruto entered the kitchen to find three more children there. The hokage was a little puzzled and asked his wife, who was cooking, "Why are there more children Hinata-chan?"

-

Hinata smiled at her husband and said, "Sasuke-san and Itachi-san are busy this week and asked us to house them. Oh and did you know that Sakura-chan and Hotaru-chan are pregnant again?" Naruto sighed and slapped his forehead and said, "its alright as long as I don't get anymore complains of screams coming fro—" he was cut off as his daughter came in blushing and he asked Ichigo, "What happened to you Ichigo-chan?" Ichigo blushed deeper and walked away with the blush still plastered on her face.

-

Ryou came in moments later, asking, "Where is Ichigo-chan?" The hokage caught on and tried to talk but Hinata cut him off, "She went to the deck Ryou-san". Ryou nodded and thanked Hinata and went off in the direction of the deck.

-

Naruto sighed and sat down. Hinata said sitting next to him, "Here Naruto-kun, your tea". Naruto thanked his wife and thought, _'what now? Ryou will start dating my daughter? Che, if they get married, I will be related to the teme! AHH! I must prevent that from happening!' _"Naruto-kun I know what you're thinking and I am going to prevent you from doing that" Hinata said, giggling.

-

'_Damn it!'_ Naruto thought as he drank his tea.

---

_**Hyuuga Estate…**_

-

"It's so good to have you two here, you are welcome here any time" TenTen said, smiling as she cooked the dinner. She had the help of Makoto and her young daughter, Kaori. Neji and Daiki were in the courtyard, sparring, while Reisuke watched with little enthusiasm.

-

"Dinner is ready you guys!" Kaori said, smiling as she saw her older brother, father, and her secret crush walk to the table and take their places. Kaori was 12 years old and 1 year away from becoming a chunin like her brother and secret crush. **–A/N: If you haven't figured out her crush, it is Reisuke-**

-

As they ate, Kaori kept sneaking glances at Reisuke, who pretended not to know but he was mentally rolling his eyes and thought, _'Che. Another fan girl. Just great'_. TenTen noticed this and cheered mentally at her daughters little crush. _**"Aw. Our little Kaori-chan is in love… -sighs dreamily- " Her inner said, giggling.**_

-

Dinner ended to soon and Reisuke walked out of the room and onto the roof, knowing that Kaori would follow. Makoto and Daiki walked out of the room also, going to the east garden to talk or so the parents thought. Neji walked up the stairs and TenTen remained in the kitchen, washing the dishes.

---

_**With Reisuke and Kaori…**_

-

Reisuke sighed and thought as he laid on the roof with his hands behind his head, _'Che, if she won't leave me alone, I might as well give her what she wants… I am so going to kick myself for this but… anything to get her off my back'_. "I know you're there, come out" Reisuke said in monotone. Kaori blushed profusely and thought,_ 'Ah! Reisuke-kun beckoned me!'_ Kaori stood up, with the blush still painting her face, she jumped on the roof and sat next to him.

-

Without a thought, Reisuke leaned up and placed a small chaste kiss on Kaori's cheek, which caused her to blush deeply. This also caused a small reaction with Reisuke. _'What the hell? Why did I react to that? It was just a simple kiss on the cheek!'_ He thought as he turned his head away blushing slightly. _**"You're in love that's why you baka… Aw. Our little Kao-chan is blushing"**_ His inner replied, admiring the picture of Kaori. _'What the—? Who the hell are you!'_ he asked his inner self who smirked smugly, much like Sasuke. _**"I, my friend am your inner self. Welcome to Love!"**_ His inner said, still smirking.

-

"Uh… Reisuke-kun-n… are you alright?" Kaori asked shyly as she watched Reisuke shake his head. _**"CHA! He kissed us! Take that Fan girls! HAH HE WILL BE OURS!" **_Her inner said, pumping a fist. Kaori mentally scolded her inner self and her eyes widened momentarily as she felt Reisuke's lips on hers.

-

Her inner melted instantly and stayed that way. _'What the hell?! What are you doing!' _He shouted at his inner, who said, _**"I'm helping you, what does it look like?"**_. Reisuke sighed and instantly thought as he felt her arms around his neck, _'Her lips are soft… Hmm. Maybe she isn't as bad as the fan girls'_. He cupped her chin and leaned in to deepen the kiss.

-

Reisuke broke away moments later to see Kaori, with her eyes still closed and blushing. Reisuke smirked and thought,_ 'Oh yeah, the Uchiha charm still works'_. Kaori opened her eyes moments later to see Reisuke smirking and asked, "Ano… Reisuke-kun-n… What was that?".

-

Reisuke smirked mentally and asked, with a small blush on his face, "Want to be my girlfriend Kaori-chan?". Her inner immediately perked up and pumped her fist happily, _**"CHA! HE WILL AND IS OURS NOW! SAY YES!"**_. Kaori blushed a bright crimson before replying, "Sure-e, I would-d love-e to Reisuke-kun-n".

---

_**Meanwhile at the Uchiha Estate…**_

-

"Mmhm. I liked that Itachi-kun…" Sakura said as she drew circles on her husband's naked chest. Itachi smirked and growled into Sakura's hair huskily, "I'm glad you liked that".

-

He continued to pet his wife's hair gently and heard her sigh in content and slowly fall into slumber land. Only 2 minutes later, she was asleep and Itachi decided it was best they got _some _sleep before their future activities.

-

Itachi soon fell asleep and along with his wife into a dream less sleep. The blanket covering them with warmth

-

_**Meanwhile with Sasuke and Hotaru…**_

-

Sasuke lay awake as his wife slept, her arms around his torso and him stroking her snow-white soft hair. Sasuke thought, _'Mmm. That was nice. I liked that, but we will need more energy for later…'_. He smirked at that thought and heard his wife whimper in her sleep softly and open her pale amber eyes sleepily and looked at him with a smile on her face.

-

"Hey-y.. Sasuke-kun" Hotaru said as she leaned up and looked into her husband's onyx orbs. Sasuke smirked and looked at his wife with a tender look and asked, "Did you enjoy that?" Hotaru answered, placing a soft chaste kiss on his lips, "Yes, I did. Very much, did you?". Sasuke said, growling as he pulled his wife's head down to rest on his chest, "Hell I did and there will be more … _later_" . Hotaru blushed a deep red and playful punched her husband's arm.

**Oo-------------------------------------------------------------------------------oO**

**Rei: **More later? What does that mean… Oh dear. Well it is break time so it is my time to say, Read and Review! Ja ne!

**Inner Rei:** Do what she says or she will send me to—

**Rei: **Ignore her, once again Read and Review!

**Inner Rei:** IGNORE ME AND FACE THY—

**Rei: **-punches Inner Rei- Shut up.

**Inner Rei: **-glares- Make me!

**Rei: **Really? Okay! **Katon: Housenka no jutsu! **–unleashes the jutsu on her Inner-

**Inner Rei: **Che. What a pathetic attack! Water beats fire! **Suirydan: Mizu no jutsu!**

**Oo-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oO**

**Rei: **-huffs and coughs out smoke- there, defeated!

**Sachi: **-peeks out from her hiding spot from behind the couch- Can Sa-chan come out from her hiding place?

**Rei: **OH! Yeah you can, it's safe Sachi-chan! –grins at Sachi, who comes out before waving-

**Sachi: **-smiles brightly- Okay! Sa-chan will do translations, yes? –looks at Rei eagerly-

**Rei: **Yeah, yeah just go on! –looks away sourly grumbling-

**Sachi: **YAY! Okay following translations are below! 

---

**Translation for future chapters:**

**Okaasan: **Mother

**Otoutosan: **Father

**Okaa:** Another form of "Mother"

**Otou:** Another form of "Father"

**Oneesan:** Big sister

**Oniisan:** Big brother

**Niisan:** Another form of "Onii" means "Brother"

**Neesan:** Another form of "Onee" means "Sister"

**Anesan:** Another word for "Big Sister"

**Anisan:** Another word for "Big Brother"

**Gaki:** Brat

**Baka: **Idiot/Fool

**Sensei:** Teacher

**Ja ne: **See You

**Oi:** Hey

**Ohayou:** Good Morning

**Konbanwa: **Good Evening

**Arigatou:** Thank You

**---**

**Sachi: **CHA! Sa-chan is done for now! –Grins and sits down with her chest puffed out-

**Rei: **Yeah. About Sachi-chan, she is my best friends little sister and is my editor --' Sad, ne? Any way, I hope everyone enjoyed the very first chapter. It is a total of 15 pages and 3,766 words total well not really; it is about 3,788 words total. But still that is A LOT! Well Read and Review! Arigatou!


End file.
